The invention relates to a sexual aid device with a magnetic element incorporated therein. In particular, the invention is a sexual aid in the form of an adult erect penis, which may enhance the user""s sexual experience and health by utilizing the theories of magnetic therapy.
Magnetic therapy dates back to ancient Greece and Egypt, although it has only recently been recognized as a form of rehabilitation and pain management. The premises of the therapy is to use magnetic fields to increase blood circulation in injured tissue and encourage healing by stimulating the nervous system.
Since magnets exert a powerful attraction to the iron content in the blood, this force penetrates the outer layers of skin, muscle and fatty tissue to the capillaries that feed directly into the bloodstream. By attracting iron and other inorganic molecules, circulation in the area exposed is increased. The combined effect is the improvement of blood circulation in the designated region of the human body.
Studies have indicated that through the magnets"" natural effect on charged particles in the blood, they help vessels expand, allowing a larger quantity of nutrient-rich blood to flow into an area for faster healing and growth. Small eddy currents occur in the blood stream, contributing to the widening of the blood vessels, thus allow more blood to pass through.
Although the use of magnet therapy primarily has been explored for its healing qualities, particularly in conjunction with muscle aches and soft tissue damage, its uses do not end there. Sexual stimulation, principally in women, may be increased with the use of magnets. The woman""s vaginal tissue is loaded with blood vessels. When sexually aroused, these blood vessels become engorged with blood and press against the tissue, forcing natural tissue fluids through the walls of the vagina. Bringing a women""s genital region into contact with a magnet device would cause the vessels to further expand, thereby increasing the pleasure experienced by a woman during sexual stimulation.
Numerous sexual aid devices are available, however none seem to combined a magnetic device into the device for the purpose of increasing sexual pleasure in women. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,897 to Mooreville et al. discloses a penile prosthesis with a pump rotor directly actuated by rotating magnetic fields.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,327 to Harvey discloses a therapeutic apparatus designed for sexual stimulation, including an artificial penis coupled with a housing, said housing used to operate and control the movements of the penis.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,994 to Bamberger et al. discloses an electromagnetic implant for use in impotent males to achieve erection. The device is implanted in the scrotum.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,708 to Holmlund et al. discloses a electromagnetic tactile stimulator used to impart vibratory impulses of varying intensity to a subject""s skin to enhance lost senses, such as sight or sound.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,261 to Finney shows a semi-rigid penile implant, employing two magnets to hold the implant in an erectile position.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of sexual aids now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved penile prosthesis device. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved sexual aid device with a magnet incorporated therein.
The present invention essentially comprises a sexual aid device substantially the size and shape of an adult male penis. The device has a head portion, an elongated shaft, and a base portion. It also has an outer covering within which a magnetic element is housed.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved penile prosthesis with a magnet incorporated therein which has all the advantages of the prior art sexual aids and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved sexual aid device with a magnet incorporated therein which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved sexual aid device with a magnet incorporated therein which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved penile prosthesis with a magnet incorporated therein which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such sexual aid device economically available to the buying public.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.